No Regrets
by EJR HorseLady
Summary: Takato and his bond with Guilmon go deeper then anyone thought. Read and find out just how deep the bond goes. Takes plece after the battle with Mihiramon.
1. Takato

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
**********************************  
  
Takato  
  
I curled up into a ball and whimpered slightly in pain. I closed my eyes trying to stop the flow of tears that were streaming down my face. Blood flowed form various places on my body and pooled on the ground I was sitting on. This was becoming more and more common now and I only made the slightest amount of noise, so no one heard me.  
  
My getting hurt started when we fought that tiger deva, Mihiramon. Guilmon was deleted and I died. Rika and Henry though that I had just fainted... they don't know the truth and I don't plan to tell them either.  
  
It was Guilmon being deleted and my dieing that really connected us. When we both came back I could feel everything Guilmon felt. EVERYTHING! His emotions, his strength, his weakness, and even his pain when he was hit by that blasted tiger. Our souls became one that day.  
  
Rika and Henry think that only the devas are coming to the real world now. They're wrong. Other digimon still come, and I'm the only one that knows about them, I'm the only one that can stop them. Guilmon and I, together. That's why I'm in such pain at the moment. Guilmon took a heavy beating tonight.  
  
Guilmon doesn't know about the pain I feel because of him. It's not his fault. For him ignorance is bliss and I intend for it to stay that way.  
  
I had found a way to hide the fact I was feeling every hit Guilmon took. I had found a way to block the pain so I don't feel anything at the time of battle. But there was a flip side. The longer I blocked the pain the more intense it becomes when I unblock it, and I have to unblock it sooner or later.  
  
That's why I'm in the park, out of sight, curled up in a ball, in a world of pain. I just had to wait it out until the cuts stopped bleeding and faded. Thank goodness for digimon's fast healing or I would have those cuts for as long as Guilmon had them.  
  
After a good half hour of misery I could feel the pain begin to fade. The cuts closed and all the blood vanished. A small mercy, since I really didn't want to explain the bloody clothes to my mom.  
  
I got up shakily and slowly walked towards home. Just another day of being a digimon tamer. Guilmon is worth it though, so I have no regrets.  
  
***********************  
  
Can I please have 10 reviews before I post Guilmon's POV? 


	2. Guilmon

Here is Guimon's POV. I have one from Renamon's POV as well but I would like 10 reviews before I post it.  
  
************  
  
Guilmon  
  
I watched as Takato walked away, leaving me in my little hut. I noticed that he walked slightly slower then usual, it must have been because of the battle we just fought. I really got hurt tonight, and if I got hurt then so did Takato.  
  
He thinks I don't know about our bond. He thinks I'm ignorant about the whole thing. Not that he thinks I'm stupid, because he knows I'm not, though I may act like it.  
  
Takato hides it well. Truth be told, he hides it so well that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't known from the beginning. The other tamers don't know, though I don't know why they don't. Takato died right in front of them after all.  
  
Renamon knows. I caught her once watching Takato. I had to threaten not only her life but Rika's as well just to get her to promise not to say anything. I fully intend to carry out that threat if she does say anything.  
  
As I always do, I followed Takato to make sure that he would be all right. I found him in the clearing that he always goes to if he's going to bleed. If it's just bruises or small cuts that won't bleed, he goes home, but if lots of blood is going to be spilled then he comes to the clearing.  
  
The clearing is an ideal spot to keep his secret. It's back from the path and far enough away from my hut so that if he makes noise then I won't be able to hear it. He quickly learned how to be silent though, so no one would find him.  
  
I watched as he curled into a ball and whimpered. He was very quiet though. So no one would hear and come see what the noise was. I saw how the blood flowed like tiny rivers down his body and dripped off the tips of his fingers, falling in the pool of blood that now surrounded Takato.  
  
After about a half an hour, Takato got up and headed to his home. I was about to follow when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see what had caused the movement and I grinned evilly when I saw Impmon. This could actually be fun threatening the little demon digimon.  
  
After a little 'chat' with Impmon, I went to Takato's house to make sure he got home ok. After seeing him crawl into bed and turn off the light I went back to my little hut to go to sleep. As I slowly relaxed and felt sleep approaching, I heard something that could only come from Takato.  
  
"It hurts like heck but Guilmon is worth anything and everything."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you Takato. You are worth anything and everything as well."  
  
I would do anything to make Takato happy. If acting like I know nothing about our bond makes him happy then so be it. I have no regrets.  
  
************  
  
Thanks to the reviewers. No this isn't Rukato, though I mention Rika a few times. 


	3. Renamon

I've decided that I don't care how many reviews I get so long as everyone enjoys the story. Here's Renamon's POV. I hope everyone enjoys.  
  
************  
  
Renamon  
  
I watched him from the trees. This time I made double sure to be not only out of sight but down wind as well, so Guilmon couldn't see or smell me. That one time he caught me I had been so surprised that I even gave a little yell. Rika would have been furious with me if she knew I did that. After he caught me he gave me not only a lecture about not telling anyone, he also threatened Rika!  
  
I looked down to see Takato surrounded in a pool of his own blood. I couldn't help but shiver. How could Guilmon just stand there and watch as his own tamer was in such pain and agony. If it had were Rika I wouldn't just stand there and watch her bleed almost to death. I would have helped her, weather she wanted that help or not she would have gotten it. How could Guilmon do it?  
  
I turn my head so that I wouldn't have to look at Takato any more. All that blood just scared me. Instead I looked at Guilmon. He stood there almost perfectly hidden from view. He stood there just standing and watching his tamer be surrounded in a pool of his own blood. I don't know if Guilmon is smart, or stupid for allowing this to happen, but I know he has a reason. He would never allow Takato to be injured, not with out extremely good reason.  
  
I know that there is more going on then what he said that night. I know that Takato and Guilmon both share and keep a secret with and from each other. I wish I knew what that secret was. I only hope that what is happening to Takato won't happen to Rika. I don't think I'm strong enough to have to go through what Guilmon does.  
  
I hear Takato get up and I look down at him again. He stopped bleeding and his life blood was vanishing. Disappearing entirely. I gave a small sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to explain bloody clothes to his parents.  
  
I watched as Takato started to head for his home, I checked to see if Guilmon would follow like I certainly would if it had been Rika. To my surprise I see him spit a fire ball at a bush. Impmon jumped out. I gave a small grim smile. Looks like it's Impmon's turn for the little chat.  
  
As fun as it would be to have some blackmail material to hold over Impmon, I was more concerned about Takato. He had bleed heavily and I wanted to make sure he got home all right.  
  
After making sure Takato got home safely, I turned and started to head back to Rika's house. Until I saw something red out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Guilmon looking at Takato's window. From this angle I couldn't see in the window but whatever Guilmon saw seemed to satisfy him.  
  
Guilmon turned and headed back in the direction of the park and his hut. After thinking for a moment I decided to follow him back. As I jumped from tree to tree trying to keep him in sight (that red lizard could really move fast when he wants), I still tried to stay out of sight and down wind.  
  
Guilmon finally reached his hut and was about to go in he turned and look directly at the tree I was hiding in. After a moment of tense waiting he spoke.  
  
"I meant what I said. One word to anyone and I will delete you and hurt Rika."  
  
I lowered my head and slowly made my way around the tree so he could see me. Just how had he caught me anyway? I was so careful yet still he caught me. Despite the fact that it was totally out of place I was embarrassed. He caught me. Again.  
  
Swallowing my pride I said; "I have said nothing and I will say nothing to anyone."  
  
"Good," he said before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
I stood for a while thinking about what I just saw and heard before deciding to go back to Rika. I was almost out of hearing distance when I heard a whisper. "Thank you Takato," it said. "You are worth anything and everything as well."  
  
I finally realized what they shared. A bond so deep that they would never really be apart. They were connected, and they had no regrets about it.  
  
*****************  
  
So what do you think? Should I leave it? Make a sequel? Please tell me. 


End file.
